


Hug Me

by 2am_reflections



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Beware, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Sanvers, Protective Lena Luthor, kara is human fight me on this, kara maggie brotp, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_reflections/pseuds/2am_reflections
Summary: you were an incredibly pretty person,you were an incredibly pretty person,please don’t be like this to me, you know me well...





	Hug Me

**Author's Note:**

> if i could find more time and motivation to make this more heartbreaking im gonna repost this ok

_It seems like yesterday I was happy with nothing. Today, I make a wish to the moon. I told her if I can see you once again, I'll do one last dance with you to this song._

_To remember you forever,_

_Just one last dance..._

==========

Everything happened so fast. One moment she was just standing there in her comfy clothes, casually washing the dishes then the next moment. She saw her lying on the floor as the plate she was holding dropped and shattered against the hard wood floor. It might be just at the spur of the moment, where she exists and everything fell apart. She was rooted to the spot, head staying on the same spot her love used to stand just moments ago. Slowly, but surely everything came rushing back, like a river current overcoming any hindrance. Her hands were shaking when she finally got control of her body.

"KARA!" She screamed then, heart gripped with the panic brewing inside her at seeing her lover so frail, surrounded with the broken glass scattered around her body. She was shaken with pity that at such a tragic misery her love was still attention's sweet centre. Painted was the tragically beautiful story of their journey, started with her world brushed with dark muddy colours.

“oh mygod ohmygod,”

Lena swore she never ran so fast in her life.

In the blink of an eye, she was holding her lover's head on her lap as her fingers fumbled with her phone, the trembling digits struggling to call 9-1-1.

"I need your help please... She fainted....I-" That was the last thing Kara heard as the black spots on her vision finally swallowed her whole. When the last sigh left her lips, her body became slack.

And that,

was the night everything changed.

==========

The trip to the hospital was not one on her favourite list of trips but, at seeing her lover sudden decline of health, she wondered just how long it would take for the ambulance to reach the hospital. She sighed over and  over again as she held Kara’s hand close and kissed each of her knuckles.

She choked back a sob as her eyes welled with tears and the state Kara was in. Oxygen mask covered her face, and somehow in the span of minutes she had only just noticed how pale and gaunt her love actually is, a drastic difference to her usually tanned and healthy body. She cursed herself, hating the fact that she had failed to see the symptoms that might have had explained the ongoing situation.

“I’m sorry baby, I should have looked after you better and stayed home more, fuck I’m- I’m fucking sorry I shouldn’t have I-,” Her speech was cut off due to the sob threatening to burst out.

“pl-please just wake u-up please…”

It may seem unusual for those close to her but,

She prayed that night.

To whatever gods there are out there, she just hoped they’d listened.

When the sound of cars honking filled her hearing and the pounding of her heart reverberated throughout her body, she closed her lids tightly. Lips mouthing an inaudible prayer as tears welled in her eyes. She held her lover's hand a little tighter, yet somehow, she still refused to cry.

 _‘Luthor and their pride’_ she muses.

She refrained herself to believe anything but her lover being okay again.

She had to be okay..

She just had to...

==========

The short trip to the hospital turned out to be a long one. The seconds and the minutes turned into hours as she waited outside the ER. She paced back and forth for she knew that there was something wrong, though she refused to believe it. Realising she might have to tell Alex, she steeled herself against the obvious thunderstorm and pressed call.

It doesn’t take long for the other Danvers sister to pick up, and for some reason she felt guilty, like it was somehow her fault when the first hello filtered through the phone.

“Lena? Are you there?”

“Umm… Alex, I-I’m so fucking sorry, I don’t know what just happened I-“

“Lena? Please calm down, what happened? Is Kara okay?”

“She-“

“She’s just been admitted to the hospital, Alex…”

“WHAT?! MAGGIE WE NEED TO GO NOW!”

“Alex- I..” She tried to say when the phone beeps, indicating the end of the call.

They came 15 minutes after she hang up their call, appearance so disheveled some might think they’re some kind of a hobo.

“Is she okay?” Maggie asked as Alex was currently feeling too wrecked to even function.

“I- I don’t know , Maggie.. One minute she was standing and the next she was suddenly on the floor unconscious.” She explained as her hands swung wildly in her manic.

Maggie said nothing but pulled Lena into a tight hug which she immediately melt into, followed by Alex as the three of them relied on each other for the comfort each currently needed badly.

Their million questions were finally answered another hour later. In midst of her mini panic, the doctor handling Kara's case came out of the room and approached her jittery self.

"I'm sorry...”

That was all Lena needed to hear to know that, she was not okay, her lover never was. She knew, Kara knew that she didn't have much time left and yet, she still smiled and act that bubbly personality of hers. Always unyielding, always without flaw, not even once.

A gasp was heard, yet she couldn’t care less.

Lena pondered, just when did Kara became such a good liar?

"I hate you so much..." She sobbed as her back slid against the white hospital wall. Its horror and constant dullness that painted her peripheral stayed unflinching. Leaving her, to fend for herself after the heart wrenching news that might just destroyed every good thing she had left in her life.

_‘such a tragic life of a Luthor’ ‘the Luthor’s curse’ ’Such a pity’_

I wonder Kara,

I do wonder...

==========

Lena spent a restless night back at home. She laid on her side of the bed and took in the unusual coldness of her own personal sanctuary. Her stare resided on the empty right side of her bed. The golden sparks in her eyes had faded hours ago, only the remnants of it stayed. It had turned tedious grey in its departure.

She breathed deep, trying to remember her scent. Truth to be told, it had been hard for her to leave her love alone on the hospital bed, but she was not one to defy doctor's order. Though she really gave the nurses a run for their money when they need to forcefully dragged her away from her lover's limp body.

She decided then, she should have fought against their grasps harder, for Kara was worth every struggle.

Every. Single. One.

==========

Days passed in a blur after the news. Lena brought her everywhere her heart wished for. Her heart clenched every time she saw Kara's face light up when she brought her to places she had never been before, knowing any moment now could be her last.

She smiled bitterly at that. Her time was limited and she was fucking desperate for any kind of miracle. She prayed every night, for something, anything, to happen.

Because she would give it all just for her to be okay again. That way, they would be able to do the future they had planned out together. In their future, they would be living in a 2 storey mansion with 2 dogs and 4 kids running around the house. They would grow old together, wasting their time watching the sunset every evening with a warm cup of tea.

Fate always said otherwise, because the one time she actually found someone who loved her for her. They took her away from Lena.

Even sometimes, love was not enough...

==========

It was another cold evening on the midst of December. The couple was snuggling on the couch just enjoying each other's warmth. No words were spoken, though the silence was broken when Kara called out to Lena.

"Lena?" Kara asked quietly, head laying slack against Lena's chest.

"Hmm?" She responded, hand moving to stroke Kara's hair gently.

"Can we sing right now?"

Her hand stilled from her movement as she looked down at her. Usually, Lena would have laughed at the random request but the look on Kara's face, left her stunned. Absentmindedly, Lena started to sing one of her favourite song, Long Live.

It really was ironic.

_" **I said remember this moment**_

**_In the back of my mind...”_** She started, voice wavering a bit.

She was shaken out of her reverie when Kara suddenly sat up and started pulling at her hands, urging her to stand with her.

**_“The time we stood with our shaking hands_ **

**_The crowds in stands went wild_ **

**_We were the kings and the queens_ **

**_And they read off our names_ **

**_The night you danced like you knew our lives_ **

**_Would never be the same  ..."_ **

At this point, they were both dancing around in their apartment, not caring about what would happen in the future. Live in the now they said.

**_“You held your head like a hero...”_ **

Kara sang, voice sounding off key but none of them care anyways. She crossed her arms and posed as superman pretending to be showing her ‘spectacular biceps’ that had become bony and last muscular over the past few months. She nodded her head at Lena cueing at her to sing the next lines.

**_"On a history book page_ **

**_It was the end of a decade_ **

**_But the start of an age..."_ **

Lena stayed quiet and instead, she only looked at her funnily. Kara had no choice but to continue singing with a grumpy voice.

"Come on LEELO!! I SAID ONE, TWO, THREE... SING WITH ME!!" She held out her hand between them as if to share the microphone for the both of them.

**_"Long live the walls we crashed through_ **

**_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_ **

**_I was screaming, "Long live all the magic we made"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_One day we will be remembered...”_ **

This time Lena did join the fun, screaming with her lover as they belted out the lyrics. They might just sound like dying whale and the neighbours would surely filled out a noise complaint but seriously, they could careless right now. No headlines, no media, no worries. Just Lena and Kara singing off key in their penthouse apartment.

**_"I said remember this feeling_ **

**_I passed the pictures around_ **

**_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_ **

**_Wishing for right now..."_ **

Kara continued as she looked at Lena and pulled on a funny face, successfully bringing a long overdue smile on her girlfriend's face.

**_"We are the kings and the queens_ **

**_You traded your baseball cap for a crown..."_ **

Lena gestured to Kara's head as if to put on an imaginary crown on her. Kara smiled at the gesture and did an over exaggerated curtsy before standing up straight to urged Lena to keep singing as she swayed from left to right, doing some weird dancing of her own.

**_"When they gave us our trophies_ **

**_And we held them up for our town_ **

**_And the cynics were outraged_ **

**_Screaming, "This is absurd"_ **

**_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world..."_ **

Lena belted the lyrics as she knelt on the floor like a rock star. Kara was having the time of her life as she rolled down on the floor laughing her ass off.

**_"Love live the wall we crashed through_ **

**_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_ **

**_I was screaming, "Long live all the magic we made"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders..."_** Lena sang loudly.

 ** _I'm not afraid,"_** Kara continued with a big grin on her face.

**_"Long live all the mountains we move_ **

**_I had the time of my life_ **

**_Fighting dragons with you_ **

**_I was screaming, "Long live the look on your face"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_One day we will be remembered_ **

**_Hold on to spinning around_ **

**_Confetti falls to the ground_ **

**_May these memories break our fall..."_ **

Lena actually sang beautifully this time, giving it her all as she pour her heart for their impromptu karaoke session. As she opened her mouth to sing the next stanza, Kara had already beaten her to it.

**_"Will you take a moment,_ **

**_promise me this..._ **

**_That you'll stand by me forever_ **

**_But if God forbid fate should step in,_ **

**_And force us into a goodbye..."_ **

Kara sang the lines softly to Lena as she put her hand over her heart as tears welled in her eyes.

**_"If you have children someday_ **

**_When they point to the pictures,_ **

**_Please tell them my name..."_ **

Her voice cracked as she sang it, knowing the reality of it all. Lena rushed to comfort her but one hand motion from Kara and another plea of "I'm okay," left her with no choice but to continue the song.

**_"Tell them how the crowds went wild_ **

**_Tell them how I hope they shine_ **

**_Long live the walls we crashed through_ **

**_I had the time of my life, with you...”_ **

Lena presented Kara with a teary smile as she pointed her fingers at her. She furiously wiped her tears away, and when she belted the next line, she was determined to end this in a good note.

_All smiles no frowns._

**_"Long, long live the walls we crashed through_ **

**_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_ **

**_And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_I'm not afraid..."_** She sang as she put on a brave face and a salute at Kara, getting a smile out in return. Lena gave her a signal and they sang the last lines together.

**_"Singing long live all the mountains we moved_ **

**_I had the time of my life_ **

**_Fighting dragons with you_ **

**_And long, long live the look on your face_ **

**_And bring on all the pretenders_ **

**_One day, we will be remembered..."_ **

They finished the song quickly and enveloped each other in a tight embrace, tears still streaming down their faces.

"Long live us...” Lena whispered against her head.

"Long live you...” She added with a smile, before pressing a light kiss on Kara’s forehead.

You will be remembered...

==========

Kara did last longer than expected as she somehow managed to get past through her birthday and Lena's. Though another incident might have barraged their way at her.

On the morning after Lena's birthday, Kara had stupidly fell off her bed. But that, was not the problem. It was the excruciating pain that followed after that. She swore she had never screamed so loud in her life.

Hearing her screams, Lena bolted upstairs towards their shared bedroom. Fingers fumbling with her phone ready to call 9-1-1.

This was giving her a sense of déjà vu.

Seeing her Kara laying helplessly on the floor, screaming her head off, Lena panic level accelerate to 100 real quick. She knelt down beside the whimpering Kara and wafted her hand through her hair, while whispering sweet nothings to soothe her pain.

"You're gonna be okay, baby.."

You will,

You have to...

==========

"She fell the wrong way, Alex. I've said this to you a million times. Why won't you believe me?" Lena hissed at Alex as they walked down the hospital halls to Kara's room. She was being prepped for immediate surgery because apparently her stupid fall could possibly cause paralysis. Stupid bed and stupid floor, she had said.

"Wow Lena, Okay I believe you, but seriously you need to chill. You're basically on fire right now.." Alex treaded carefully, afraid to get Lena madder than she already was.

"You're dealing with this better than I ever was Lex. How are you okay with her dying?" She ranted, frustrated.

"I'm not, and I never will be okay with her dying, so don't even try to say that. But, do you know what makes me strong Lee? It was her wish. She personally told me that she wanted her last days to be full of smiles, not tears; not frowns. So I tried, I really tried my best every day to keep the smile on my face, to keep the happy thoughts on my head as if she wasn't dying. I had to respect her wish. I had to, Lee..." Alex confessed as she blinked rapidly to avoid the tears from falling, knowing Kara would caught up with her act once she saw a faint tear marks on her face.

"I'm sorry Alex, I-I didn't know,"

"It's okay Lee, please just trust me on this. You need to respect her wish too okay?"

"All smiles?"

"All smiles."

==========

It had not been great. Kara was paralysed from the waist down. But she had not reacted poorly. She had taken a moment of silence after the news, both her lover and best friend looking at her expectantly, gauging her reaction. What happened next was not expected by the both of them.

With a defeated sigh, Kara had looked back up towards the doctor and asked a simple question.

"Can I go back home now?"

The meaning behind her words were clear, she didn't want to talk about it and it was to be expected. Yet, that split moment when she looked at Lena at the word 'home', really messed with Alex's emotion. She had lived, knowing that her best friend and sister had found her home. A place for her to belong, yet, it was wretched from her grasp just after she found it.

Home…

Lost…

==========

Today was the day the two brotp? finally get to hang out. Though, Maggie realised she should have done this sooner. She had immediately became fast friends with Kara after Alex introduced the both of them to the other. She had said, the only reason they got along so well was because their ‘stupid heroic tendencies and stupid friggin dimples’ cheers to Maggie for that. She knew her dimples are valuable winning weapon. So to speak, with their fast growing friendship and what not, this news had truly affected Maggie deeply.

They were strolling around the central park, not a lot of people were in sight which was a plus to the both of them.

"Maggie, if you didn't stop thinking, smoke might came out of your head any time now," Kara suddenly said, causing her to pause in her movement.

"Shut it Danvers, or do I have to hit you to do so?" Maggie clapped back at her best friend who now appeared offended. She put a dramatic hand over her chest and said.

"Really? You'll hit a cripple? WHERE ARE YOUR MORALS?"

"Where yours are?" Maggie sassed.

"Shit, let me call Satan. He has them. Along with my list of fucks I do not give."

"Oh please, SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GIRL SHE'S ANNOYING ME," Maggie was all but shout.

"Watch it Magz or I'll tell Alex about your behaviour."

"You are such a tattle-teller, you b*tch. You disgust me," Maggie said in her best Kim-Kardashian-accent as she flipped her hair to get her point across.

"My energy should not be wasted talking to you, move along please I need to get my ice cream," Kara commanded from her wheelchair bossily.

"You're lucky you're cute or else I would've left you somewhere," Maggie complained as she grudgingly started to push the wheelchair to the ice cream shop.

==========

 

Miracles do happen, sadly it didn't always last.

 

==========

Kara knew her time was coming, knowing she had outlived the doctor's predictions; this was bound to happen anytime soon. It was a little after the New Year. She was being woken up, with severe chest pains. She screamed which immediately woke Lena up.

"Kara baby, what's wrong?" She asked soothingly, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

Lena didn't get an answer from Kara except for her occasional whimpers which caused her to curl further into herself, hoping to make the pain stop.

She knew her time was coming,

But she sure as heck was not ready for it.

==========

Kara was hooked to a ventilator that night, her lungs had failed her and she didn't expect any less. Seeing her lover so fragile against the hospital bed, Lena made a beeline to the chair beside the bed and held her sleeping hand tightly.

She leaned her head closer to the bed and rests it at the edge of the pillow. It might have been an uncomfortable position but she wanted to, she need, to remember her.

_I don't want to forget..._

Right before she continued her restless slumber, Lena hummed sotto voce. She sang a song very dear to her as a prayer, and God, she did hope Kara would listen close in her slumber.

**_"Please stay by my side,_ **

**_Please stay with me.._ **

**_Please don't let go of me, the one who's holding your hand..._ **

**_I love you,_ **

**_I love you..._ **

**_In the long silence, a sound comes, screaming_ **

**_From my foolish and weak heart..."_ **

==========

The goodbye was the hardest.

==========

Kara was looking at Lena as best as she could through her half lidded eyes. She was so tired, and she had long accepted her fate. She stared at Lena with any adoration she could muster and smiled weakly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She suddenly said, breaking Lena out of her trance.

"I want to remember you."

"Don't do this to yourself baby, please"

"I- I can't Kar, please I can't forget you. I don't want you to go. I LOVE YOU! Why is that not enough?" She sobbed as she desperately cling to her hospital gown to discard any possible distance between the two of them.

"It doesn't matter if I'm not physically beside you, Lee. Please don't cry, love, I'll look after you from the sky. You won't forget me because I'm here with you. I stayed in your heart. I'll visit you in your dreams, there you can relinquish all your joys and sorrows to me. You'll remember me, just like the way my heart will call out to you in the after life..."

"I love you, Kar. I'd give it all just for one more day with you..."

"Don't dwell- on your sadness please, all smiles, okay?" Kara had to stop in between words to catch her breath as her lungs started failing on her.

Their last moments together were spent with Lena brushing the remnants of Kara golden blonde hair, as they enjoyed the silence that sang lullabies for those in passing. It wasn’t long when the silence was broken by none other than Kara.

"Can I get one last kiss before I go to sleep, Lee?"

“Anything for you love,” Lena smiled a bittersweet smile through her red eyes and puffy cheeks before leaning in as they lips met in passion.

So desperately, trying to make it a kiss, one could remember forever.

"Sing for me please, Lee…" Kara whispered her last wish. She moved her body a little bit as she sagged against the hospital bed, eyes fluttering close.

**_"Hallelujah,_ **

**_You were an angel in the shape of my love_ **

**_When I fell down you'll be there holding me up_ **

**_Spread your wings as you go..._ **

**_And when God takes you back,_ **

**_He'll say, "Hallelujah, you're home."_ **

Lena wait until her breathing became no more, before she stopped. With one last cold kiss to the lips, Lena muttered her prayer against her skin.

_"In peace may you leave the shore;_

_In love may you find the next._

_Safe passage on your travel,"_ Lena finished and wipe her tears away. She leaned her face closer to Kara's and mumbled against her lips.

"May we meet again, Kara..."

==========

 

"One last kiss to a cold lips, to seal the prayer."

 

==========

 


End file.
